In banknote handling apparatus, it is desirable to accommodate media of differing widths and differing flexibility. This allows a common apparatus to be deployed in different countries with minimal modification. Further, many countries have banknotes that vary in width between denominations or different versions of a given denomination. Equipment that can handle the widest possible range of denominations (and therefore widths) offers enhanced convenience for customers and increased revenue for operators.
Some prior art systems require the user to perform some manual alignment of the media. Others require the expense and complexity of an active control system. Yet others require significant space and cost. Thus, there is a need for a simple, low-cost device capable of tolerating a wide range of customer behaviors.
Presented is a compact, simple (few moving parts) and low cost document handling device that accommodates a wide range of customer behaviors. The system could be adapted to many discrete media handling applications such as coupon, ticket, photograph, check, security document, banknote, card, token, mail, and general paper transport devices.